


Night City

by chezamanda



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demons, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Request Meme, Russian Mythology, Succubi & Incubi, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The streetlights and neon signs blinked on, illuminating only what needed to be seen. Fewer people were out, but it was by no means dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was when she started her day. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> Okay yeah, this is pretty much Lost Girl except Clint isn't a werewolf and we don't have a Kenzi. Maybe I'll turn this into something longer, but it's just a ficlet for now.
> 
> Requested by [Pamela](http://brbshittoavenge.tumblr.com): "Midnight City" + Clintasha + Magic AU.

Call it a cliché, but Natasha preferred the night. Though daytime in New York City provided more than enough opportunities to get lost in a crowd, to pass through humans’ lives like a ghost, there was a different quality to nighttime in the city. The streetlights and neon signs blinked on, illuminating only what needed to be seen. Fewer people were out, but it was by no means dead. 

That was when she started her day. 

She climbed up the rusty fire escape to Clint’s apartment since the elevator and call box were perpetually out of service. For anyone else, it would be foolish to leave their apartment windows open, but Clint nor herself were exactly normal, everyday people. Natasha slipped through the living room window and found the lights still out. Clint was always a late sleeper.

The trip had left her a little winded. She had met with a pretty nasty _rusalka_ the night before who had taken up residence in the Hudson and still hadn’t fully healed. _Clint_ , she thought with a smirk as she strode into his bedroom, _could fix that_.

Climbing onto his bed as silently as she could, Natasha settled herself on top of her partner. Clint slowly came around, his eyes opening just a bit before he startled awake. 

“Jesus, I told you to stop doing that,” he said and ran a hand through his messy hair. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

Natasha only smiled and slipped her shirt off over her head. This appeared to change Clint’s mind about her sneaking into his bed without warning. He caught sight of the faded claw marks on her ribs and that look of surprise turned into a concerned one. His fingers reached up, tracing the marks lightly.

“Need some help with that?” he asked.

She leaned down to kiss him, drawing just a taste of his energy from his mouth. Being a succubus meant that Natasha fed off sexual energy and it was best to feed from other fae (such as Clint) rather than going through human after human in situations like this. Plus, it was just a lot more fun with Clint than the others. Out of all the others that she’d fed upon, human and fae alike, Clint always burned the hottest for her and that made it all the more satisfying. His desire for her practically vibrated off of him and invited her to take all she wanted.

“I think you’ve got just what I need,” she said with a grin.


End file.
